Devilman Purgatory
by prince of underbrush
Summary: *art belongs to あきやま @akiyamabc, link in A/N below* The tragedy of the devilman has come to a close, yet their saga is far from over. Bear witness to the world behind the scenes, and the legacy of its two unsung heros. It is a tale of curses, tears, loss and of course, love. Even the darkest of destinies can have the happiest of outcomes. *spoilers*


Akira woke up

The light from the ceiling above had always been difficult to wake up to. Still, it never failed to bring a soft smile to his face. Like the countless times before it brought back his memories, and with them a certain peace of mind. This wasn't to say he was particularly happy at this moment, but then again who would be?

The devil man shook himself out of that train of thought. This wasn't the time to mope around; he had a report to make! Psyching himself up Akira hopped out of the bed and made his way across the room. The form of which was comfortably similar to the one he had on earth, which of course was now a molten husk that glared through the skylight above.

A screen quickly appeared on top of his desk that now reflected the mortal visage of its owner. Knowing Amon he probably made a beeline back the pit the moment they crossed over. Even though Akira could respect Amon's need for personal space, he did hope to enjoy his masculine build for just a little longer. Resigning himself to his current state he began to record his message.

"This is the record of Abaddon, also known as Akira Fudo, in regards to trial 10 of Satan's perdition. (*sigh) Variables introduced to the latest Devilman scenario failed to sway Ryo from embracing his satanic persona. The demons under his command nearly enacted the Violence Jack scenario via the 7th fleet. Fortunately the use of heavenly intersession prevented this development. I want to thank whoever pulled that off, we needed it".

He hung his head in silence contemplating how to address the next topic. It was always the hardest touch upon, especially since it involves his personal punishment. Then again it would be a true sin to overlook anything to glorify her… so he continued on.

"Once again the intervention of Lilith, also known as Miki Makimura, has lent to the salvation of countless souls. The number of devilmen gathered to fight Satan has been the largest to date. The degradation amongst the populace was typically severe, but the good ones easily identified themselves. If not for Miki's post, the number of redemptions would have been pitiful at best. I'm just… sad… that we couldn't save Taro this time."

Akira couldn't help but start crying at this point. "I just… wanted to change SOMETHING for her. But as usual I'm always too fu##### late…" The images of severed heads and limbs danced across his mind, steadily drawing out wails of agony. No longer capable of continuing the report he allowed the screen to fade away.

He was sick of suffering this trope of theirs. Over and over he could have saved her only to screws up when it actually mattered. That was the twisted price of her freedom. Forever lusted after by Adam's kin only to suffer for loving his. The only solace he could take was damning her aggressors, though such actions have only made their lot worse.

There was only one way of easing his heart now, and it was long overdue. Composing himself Akira rose from his seat and walked towards the door. Pushing through he entered a vast Emerald coastline under an azure sky. Given how long he was under his partner could have been clear to the summit of the mountain that loomed ahead.

Suddenly a jovial voice broke out from the periphery. "I thought I'd find my mermaid around here." All the angst that he had built up washed away as a huge grin took its rightful place. Turning around Akira replied, "Jeez Lil, are you stalking me or something?" Said woman beamed as she stepped in to embrace her hero. "Just taking a page out of your playbook Abby" Miki muttered into his shoulder. They basked in each other's presence long into the day. Eventually the molten orb above began to dim until finally fading into a desolate white.

* * *

Their fingers entwined as they strolled along the beach. Typically they ran into a friend or a loved one as they woke up on the sands. They usually needed help gaining their bearings only to be struck dumb by the truth. All conversations ended abruptly as they felt the mountain's call, so wishing them the best our pair saw them off one last time. Like their kingdom the beaches were steadily drained, and only unfamiliar shades arrived from the surf. Akira sighed in relief as he dropped to the sandy ground, soon to be accompanied by his ever-constant partner. For however brief a time it may be, the monarchs of hell could truly relax.

Akira glanced over to the lady at his side as he began to question their state. Once more her earthly paradise was so close at hand, heck, she could have been escorted up there if she wanted. All the same she never spared it anymore than a glance throughout the countless eons. Sensing his line of thought Miki reciprocated with a reproachful glare. He realized he should've known better by now.

"You're doing it again Abby" Miki scolded her best friend. "If you're so worried about that corral on top of the mountain then stop taking us here". Akira blushed in embarrassment as he tried to feign innocence. A few seconds later he felt a pair of hands guide his face up to the now kneeling human. "I chose to be damned because I wanted to be a hero, like you" Miki continued with an affectionate smile. It didn't take her flattery long to set in, and Akira situated himself to lean into a gentle embrace.

Miki giggled to herself as she stroke his hair absentmindedly. Akira's simple acceptance always brought her such joy. In moments like these she was willing to endure every torment if it meant meeting him again. Sadly she has already done just that on more than one occasion, but she never once looked back. Although this existence wasn't quite heavenly, it was the closest she could ever hope for.

Before Akira could use their position to get fresh Miki extracted herself from his grasp. He debated whether or not to pursue her, but decided that letting himself flop down like a slug would be a lot sillier. It had the desired effect as Miki apologized through uncontrolled giggles. "Come on you goof! The kids are probably waiting for us" Miki exclaimed with an outstretched hand.

Gathered to their feet two made their way back towards the door. Without as much as a word Miki began a race with the Abyssal king. Unsurprised by her action Akira entered into a sprint, even though they both knew he didn't stand a chance. With Amon fueling his limbs it would be whole different matter. But since he was alone in this challenge the end result had Miki literally running circles around him. That wasn't to say he begrudge her for this, after all, proving yourself stronger than an angelic being had a tendency of boosting confidence. Sure his brethren teased him about it, but their jabs meant nothing compared to Miki's passion.

Akira was getting faster though, but he never cared to dwell on it. Miki on the other hand obsessed over his progress. She made a point of sneaking in impromptu races in the hopes of one day pushing him to victory. That personal mission would have to wait till another day though, for she had an impatient family waiting for them. True it's not exactly the one God intended, but she cherished them all the more for it. She suddenly realized just what that meant, and her sprint slowed to a stop.

Akira grew concerned as the form of his companion paused just up ahead. Closing the gap he investigated the solitary figure. Suddenly the man began to weep as he often did when grief was present. Miki noticed his tears and started to berate herself for losing track of her emotions. "Oh God Akira, I'm sorry" she apologized as she began to fruitlessly wipe away his tears. "You're really sad all of a sudden" Akira stated as Miki's emotions continued to build. "… yeah, I am" Miki confirmed with as a tearful smile.

Finally calming herself down (and by extension him), she began to explain herself. "There is no one else like you Abaddon, do you know that?" Before he could protest she silenced him with a gentle kiss. Akira reciprocated, getting the gist of what this was all about. Separating from her lover she continued, "You're just so… impossibly… loving, right down to the fabric of who you are." Miki caused both of them to cry with tears of joy. "I love you so much Akira… I always want to be yours!"

Something clicked inside of the crybaby, and he couldn't help but press a lingering kiss to his wife's forehead. Akira knew better than anyone in creation the weight of her gift. Miki forsook all of paradise for her freedom, yet she bounds herself to him. That is why Akira could never stop fighting for her… but he will try to make a break for the door while she's distracted. Caught off guard by her Akira's actions she failed to realize the race had just been restarted. When that knowledge finally sank in she furiously sprinted after him (secretly she was proud of his initiative). By the time the victor was declared the door swung open. Cheerfully the king and queen returned home, leaving the island of purgatory and its view of heaven behind.

One day they will change his brother's heart towards good, and with it peace shall finally reign over their world. Only then can they live out the mortal lives they always dreamed of. But for now their world recovers, Satan continues to wallow in denial, and Devilman… well, Devilman waits for the next season.

See you on the other side

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading my offering to the DEVILMAN universe. Is it convoluted, out of character, borderline heretical and filled with conjectures? Of course it is. Is it possible to fit into canon? ... I honestly believe it can.

For those of you unfamiliar with demonology and general Christian apocrypha I wish you luck on your Google search. For those of you that are I would like to address one discrepancy early on. Yes the story goes that Lilith Became Samael's lover not Abaddon's. But considering how little care has been put into confirming their morality and allegiance, and the fact that their roles should technically contradict each other, I took some liberties.

There are details left purposely ambiguous, so if you have any questions, criticisms, requests or anything else along those lines, feel free to leave a review or message me through my account.

link to the artist's original post can be found on twitter by adding [ /akiyamabc/status/951107694793932800 ] to its IP address. I was able to find it by reverse image searching through TinyEye. Be sure to give appropriate credit to your content creators.


End file.
